Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain
by The TARDIS is My Patronus
Summary: A collection of one-shots. I do not own Percy Jackson. Recently added; Protecting Percy.
1. Happy Birthday, Seaweed Brain

**"Happy birthday, Perce," Grover said, looking over to Sally.**

"We're really proud of you, Percy," Poseidon gave a small smile.

Tyson wiped away the tears trickling down from his eye. "So proud."

* * *

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, was truly a hero. He'd done everything from saving Aphrodite's scarf when he was twelve, to Olympus when he was sixteen. Now, a year later, all of his friends and family were gathered to thank him for all he'd done.

They'd started with gifts, Percy's favorite. Leo had made him a locket that contained dehydrated water. (Don't ask.) Its purpose was to give Percy the ability to summon water from anywhere in the world. Piper had stayed casual and given him a photo of the seven, (along with Nico and Reyna) because he'd liked it so much. Jason gave him a book about Greece and Rome, even though Percy didn't like reading all that much. Frank gave him Chinese handcuffs, a little inside joke between the two.

The others waited- they wanted to see him in private.

Thalia and Nico sat at the back of the room, quiet and sullen. They, perhaps, were two of Percy's closest friends.

* * *

When the day was over, it was just Annabeth and Percy. It was their one year anniversary. She took his pen out of her pocket and set it on the ground. It would somehow make its way back to his pocket. She looked down at the slice of cake she'd gotten him and shook her head.

"Why do you even like blue food anyway?" Annabeth asked, splitting the cake into two.

There was no reply.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain." Tears started to flow down her face. "Of course you're not going to answer. Why would you?"

No reply.

"Why today? Of all days- why was this stupid thing held today?"

No reply.

"And here? You're an idiot, you know that right?"

No reply.

"I really hate you, Percy."

No reply.

"And I'm really going to miss you."

She stared at the sea, thinking of everything she'd done with Percy. It wasn't fair.

Now? Here? It had to be some sick joke.

She glanced at the closed coffin beside her and set her cap on it.

She didn't try to stop crying, "Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Welcome Back

**She didn't expect him to come back.**

After all, they never did. They were_ heroes_; they got Goddess-like women. She was a prisoner; she got an island.

And isolation. And heartbreak.

* * *

Calypso spent her every waking moment since the raft came, waiting for Leo Valdez, the flaming boy that ruined her dining table. She often fell asleep along the coast of Ogygia, waiting for Festus the dragon to come and rescue her. She made two bowls of stew every night, just in case he came.

She had hope.

He gave it to her.

* * *

And then, one day, she saw the ship.

Well, _a_ ship, technically, but _nobody_ came to Ogygia.

Except for him.

Her eyes widened when she saw the bronze figurehead; Festus- just like Leo had described.

She beamed as the ship got closer and closer, just minutes until she was with him.

She still hated him, of course, but it wouldn't hurt to kiss him again.

Or stand by his side for the rest of her life.

Because he _came back for her_.

* * *

She was confused when she saw a group of people _that weren't Leo_ exited the ship.

Among them, Percy Jackson.

"She's prettier than you said," a girl with blonde curls noted.

Calypso just stared at the ship, waiting for some extravagant entrance from Leo.

Minutes passed.

A baby-faced man cleared his throat.

"Calypso," Percy smiled, half-heartedly.

"Where's Leo?" she replied, immediately.

There was a silence.

Percy looked at his feet.

Her eyes started to water, "No."

"Calyp-" he started.

"_NO!"_ the tears trickled down her face. "No, he _promised_ me."

"Calypso, I-"

"No, you don't understand, Jackson! He _promised_ me! He- he swore it on the River Styx. He _swore_ it."

She bit her lip, before yelling, "You _are not welcome_ here!"

She waited before speaking again, "I'd prefer it if you'd leave."

"He wanted you to have this," a girl with rainbow eyes handed her a small box, obviously trying not to cry.

* * *

Calypso opened it after they left. Inside; a necklace with her name on it and a letter.

_Calypso, _

_If you're reading this, I didn't make it. I probably got sat on by Zeus, or something like that._

_I want to let you know that you deserve to be free. You're amazing. _

_Anyone who says otherwise is stupid._

_I really hope you can start that shop without me, 'cause you'd be perfect._

_After all, you can sing, unlike yours truly._

_You make me crazy (well, crazier). _

_I love you._

_Leo._


	3. Protecting Percy

He saw what was going to happen.

He knew that there were going to be mortal consequences for his actions.

* * *

Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson were fighting off monsters back to back.

Occasionally, Nico would summon skeleton-beings as backup, but they would die, just about, as suddenly as they were summoned.

He often tried to summon better hell-bound monsters, like Hell Hounds, to fight, but failed each time.

His only hope was dying before him.

Percy was literally all he had left- his sisters, his mother; all gone.

Even Jason was nowhere to be seen.

He looked down at his skull ring, strategizing.

"Percy," he called out, desperately, realizing that they had been separated. "Percy!"

He heard an echo-y voice, "Nico? I'm okay- you?"

"Fine. I have a plan..."

* * *

So far, the plan was working perfectly.

Percy was causing a diversion, and Nico and his skeletons were killing all the monsters.

That is, until one of the monsters got a little too excited.

Percy couldn't see it, but Nico could.

He ran in front of the sassy kid, letting the monster attack him instead.

* * *

He died the same way his sisters did.

Protecting Percy Jackson.

* * *

That boy better keep saving the world.

* * *

**I don't own. **

**Sorry that that was so crappy. I wrote this in, like 5 minutes.**

**Any suggestions?**

**- DFTBA, Rmforever**


End file.
